InFamous: Kessler's story
I stare around at what remained of the city I once loved. I take a look around at the rubble, the burning buildings, and the dead bodies. I remember the days where I and Zeke would relax here. I remember good memories. And now I stand here, in the ruins of a destroyed Empire City, left with nothing but my failure and greif. It has been 4 years since the near unstoppable Conduit, the Beast entered the world. 4 years since I decided to run away with my family instead of doing what I should of done. Kill the Beast and save everyone. And now nothing stands here, but Cole MacGrath, who has lost everything. My family is dead, Trish, my wife, my children, Zeke, my best friend... everyone. Everyone except for that monster and Conduits that survived it all. It's time I do what I should of done 4 years ago... Return to the past I gained the ability to time travel while I fled from the Beast with my family. Now, I go on a one way trip back in time to set things right. I take one last look at an Empire City, ravaged by the Beast... I look at my hands, concentrate. Nothing, my time travel power isn't working. I try again, and again. And then I think of Trish, Zeke, my younger brother, father and mother and my children... all dead. And then I remember the bastard responsible, the Beast. And then I cry out in rage and... a light blue enegry suddenly explodes from my hands! It surrounds me until I feel myself being hurtled into a light blue vortex... I hit the ground, my face in a puddle. I look up, and see Empire City again. And I was filled with as much joy as sadness. I have returned to the past, I have returned to Empire City before the Beast ravanged it. I have no idea how much I have travelled back in time. It was an explosion caused by an organization called the First Sons that made me gain my powers. It happened in 2011, as an experiment. The device that caused the explosion was called the Ray Sphere. I was caught in the explosion, but survived... I still have no idea why, some thing to do with certain people have a special genetic code, allowing them to survive. But I and some others gained powers from it. And, some years after using my powers for good and raising my children, the Beast arrives, and destroys all... The First Sons I walk to past large building soon enough, in heavy thought. It was tall building though and certainly got my attention and interrupted my thought. I sit down near the building's parking lot and have my back turned to the building. And there I think of Trish and everyone else I lost. Through that anger and sadness, I lose control of my emotions and shout out in rage. As I do this, several sparks fly out of my hands and I drain the electricity from a nearby car. Then, I lose consciousness. I wake up, in a lab. Two men in gas masks stare down at me. I try to stand up, however, I am handcuffed to a metal chair, bolted to the floor. One man has a pistol to me. while the other begins to talk. Tells me he is a scientist, and they knocked my unconsicious after seeing what I did outside in the parking lot. The scientist stared at me. *'Scientist': Interesting powers your displayed there. Our leader shall arrived shortly to meet you. Either way, we will wipe your memory afterwards. My thoughts are interrupted as a man suddenly enters the room. The man wears a clean, black suit with a white coat over it. He greets me and introduces himself as Richard Tate. He has the men to release me, ensuring my mind won't wiped of what has happened as the scientist said. He then asks me a few questions as we walk through a long hallway. *'Richard Tate': Sorry for this, my friend. But you displayed very advanced Electrokinesis there. A powerful Conduit. *'Cole': How do you know about Conduits? *'Richard Tate': Well, I suppose I should tell you what is going on, eh? *'Cole': Yeah, you should. *'Richard Tate': Yes, but one thing first, what I your name? *'Cole': Col-- I... m-- my name is Kessler. *'Richard Tate': Kessler, hm? I like that name. Well, here is what is going on. I am the leader of a organization known as the First Sons. We are about advancing humanity. And we known all about Conduits. Many Conduits who work in the First Sons' ranks. See, certain people have a gene, the "Conduit gene". Those people have powers that can be unlocked, each have a unique ability. However, we haven't quite understood how to unlock a Conduit's powers yet. We're working on this device that we think may unlock one's powers. We call it, the "Ray Sphere" 'project. My mind rushes. So the Ray Sphere is being worked on now? This must be years before I gained my powers. I ask Richard what year it is and he tells me the year is 1979 with a concerned look. I overshot it. I wanted to go back in time to fight the Beast when he shows up, not go back over 20 years before it happens and get involved with the First Sons... *'Richard Tate: Your powers were quite remarkable. We don't usually allow easy entry into the First Sons, but... your powers, who you are. You're remarkable. Work with us, Kessler. Join the First Sons? *'Kessler': I have nothing left. No home, no family, no where to go. What do you think the answer is? *'Richard Tate': After the interivews and physical tests, your initiation will happen... welcome to the First Sons, Kessler. I am no longer Cole MacGrath. I am now a lonely, sad man, who can't do anything. My name is now, Kessler. Sebastion Wolfe After my initiation into the First Sons, scientists and those working on the Ray Sphere project are very interested in my powers. They ask how I could possibiliy unlock them. Though I never answer. Because I have my Conduit powers, Richard assigned me to work on the Ray Sphere project. I still don't know what I'm doing though. I have no idea how I can stop the Beast now. It's 1979, I wasn't even born by then. However, the Ray Sphere project does have a brilliant scientist and engineer helping to design it. His name is Sebastion Wolfe, enthusiastic man in his 30's, though a genius. I hear he is responsible for several other of the First Sons' technological breakthroughs in the past decade. *'Wolfe': Kessler! Take a look at what I've come up with. Wolfe hands my a piece of paper, coffe stained and torn in places, though it is a design for something. I look over the design again and again until I ask Wolfe to explain exactly how it works. Wolfe explains what his designs means and what materials need to be used to construct it. *'Wolfe: '''So you see, these components ar-- *'Kessler: So this is a basic design for a Ray Sphere basically? *'Wolfe: '''Oh yes! It may take years to get this done, though when it's done, we can make more and improve them, hopefully get better results each time. *'Kessler: 'If this can be made, do it. *'Wolfe: 'I will, though it may take years... 1982 Richard is dead. He had a serious case of cancer, died shortly afterwards. I have now assumed the position of leader of the First Sons. I thought the position should of went to Alden Tate, Richard's son, until I finally realised what I can do to defeat the Beast, I was so simple. If I can accelerate the development of the Ray Sphere, it can be fully working in several years. When that happens, if I could somehow give it to my younger self when he is older enough and activate it, he can gain powers. Not under the same circumstances as me though, but I travelled back in time to change history, and when the Beast arrives I won't be able to defeat, but I can still mould my younger self into the savior I failed to be... Alden's exile After realising what I must do, essentially all the First Sons members supported me, I became the leader almost immediately. Alden was enraged. He is very young, though smart enough to understand I took what is rightfully his. I knew what would happen if I allowed Alden to stay at the First Sons: he will grow up hating me for stealing from him and for disrespecting the wishes of the father he cared for so much, until the point where he might lead an insurrection against me. I cannot risk such things. To prepare my young self it will take years, decades. I need to be ruthless. I take Alden outside the First Sons' headquarters. The rage is in his eyes. I didn't want to do this, but I had to be ruthless. *'Kessler: 'Leave Alden. Leave the First Sons and do not return. You father is dead and there is no place for you here. *'Alden: 'You can get rid of me... this is my home, remember? Talking to a child about this will not help, since I am driving him away from his home. *'Kessler: (laughs) You are a child Alden. A powerless child. You are nothing to me. Nothing. I am a man. I am powerful, ruthless person who won't be stopped by anyone. You are getting in the way, it is time for you to go. *'Alden': You won't... you can't! *'Kessler': Run, Alden, run and never come back or else I will murder you. (laughs) With that Alden gave me one last look, there was fear in those eyes, with tears now filling them. Alden turned and ran off into the streets, where he would grow up there. A Born Leader Development I made the Ray Sphere project the main focus of our organization. Years after development, Wolfe was able to design a functional Ray Sphere. By then I had extended the First Sons down to New Marais. There I became partners with Joseph Bertrand III. A born leader too, though arrogant. Believed he was meant for a higher purpose. I religious man. I had told him and Wolfe of the Beast already. Bertrand seems to think he can do something from the Beast from what I can gather. Wolfe has now ran several Ray Sphere tests out in New Marais. They were successful. Now the working Ray Sphere has been send back to Empire City, to be developed further, where I will oversee it's development and tests on living subjects. Recently I've been involved with a woman named Sasha. High level mentalist. Though our relationship is fairly legitimate. She also searches a form of mind control in a tar or spray. Talented, though I miss Trish, everyday, always. I've resorted to collaboration with DARPA. They are funding the Ray Sphere project as we, the First Sons, develop it. Tests on animals were being help, and now on humans, David Warner one of them... The beginning of storm *'Kessler': Hold the Ray Sphere, John, while I arrange these wires. *'John': Are y-- you sure? *'Kessler': Yes, now hold it. I have been working closesly with a new recruit of ours, John White. I have my suspicions on him. It's obvious that he is infiltrating us, that's why I'm working close with him. I would of killed him if it weren't for the fact that his blood tests showed he was a carrier of the Conduit gene. However, that's not all, the results were off the scale. I do not known his exact powers, but he is a strong one, a very powerful one. *'Wolfe': How are the Ray Sphere tests, Kessler? *'Kessler': The Ray Sphere is functioning fine. And now I have introduced now warfare. *'Wolfe': Yo-- you have? How? *'Kessler': (laughs) I hear that fear in your voice, Sebastion. *'Wolfe': Well you've become quite ruthless and determined, it scares me at times... What do you intend to do with the Ray Sphere? *'Kessler': Test it on Empire City. The Historic District most likely. *'Wolfe': What?! The Ray Sphere was never designed to destroy cities! Never! *'Kessler': My reasons for wanting to use it has far exceeded what it was originally meant for. It will kill thousands, ruin lifes... but it will safe billions. *'Wolfe': You can't! *'Kessler': I will. The Ray Sphere is almost done. DARPA supports it's development, but that's about it. Goodbye, Sebastion. With that I turn off my phone. My plan is nearly complete. Several days later *'Sasha': Kessler! Sasha approaches me in the Ray Sphere laboratory. *'Kessler': Yes, Sasha? *'Sasha': My mind control spray? It's all gone... where!? The project shut down!? *'Kessler': Destroyed, considering you plotted against me. *'Sasha': I didn't! *'Kessler': Don't lie. You met with dear old Alden Tate in the Warren, escourted by John. You were plotting against me with Alden because I didn't give you what you wanted. (laughs) *''Sasha': You didn't support me! You didn't care about me! *'Kessler': There are far more important things than you and your needs. I was lucky to have my Fielf Operators follow you. *'Sasha': You bastard! Sasha then attacked me. Trying to strangle me, trying to claw at my face. I shoved her away. As several guards restrain her from attacking my I decided that she, like Alden, could be a threat. I had John White escourt her away from the building, she too exiled. My plan was almost complete, I couldn't allow anything to happen now. The Blast My younger self was ready now. An adult. Strong and healthy. Perfect for gaining the powers now. '''Kessler': Yes, I'd like to schedule a package for delivery. No, just one. Would it be possible to request a specific courier? I see. Well I'm sure they're all reliable, but there's only one I trust. His name is Cole MacGrath. Yes, I'll hold. This is it. The day I put into action what I have prepared for decads. The day I give my younger self the powers needed to someday defeat the Beast. But giving him the powers is no where near the end of it for him. Kessler: Cole MacGrath is available? What? It's a small package to be delivered on the intersection of 19th and Sloat. It is done. The Blast that will change everything... Ground Zero *'Cole': Hello? *'Kessler': Open the package. *'Cole': No, I can't. Not apart of the job. *'Kessler': Do it, and I'll pay $500. *'Cole': You sure you'll pay. *'Kessler': (laughs) I will. A minute later, the phone I called my younger self on loses connection. The Blast has happened. John White, infiltrated us from the NSA. I knew it. He left the First Sons' facility after he hear I had put my plan into action. Tried to pursue my younger self and warn him. He failed luckily. I heard the Blast, saw it. I'm on my way to Ground Zero now. I get to the site of the Blast, Ground Zero. Buildings destroyed, dead bodies, fire. And in the middle of the Blast crater, is myself, my younger self. I go over to inspect him... I must be sure he is alive. I must know. Kessler: Activation plus six minutes. Pulse 45, respiration 10. Looking good, Cole. I'm in disbelief... it worked, he survived the Blast, Cole survived it. I am overwhelmed with emotion: I had succeeded! I spend so many years under the name "Kessler" I sometimes forget the unconscious Cole I stare down at now is the same person as me. Nothing is left of the man I used to be. The Ray Sphere is gone. I predict John White may of arrived after failing to stop it, and retrieved the Ray Sphere, take it to the NSA. At times I told him he was destined for greatness, but those powers he will gain if they are ever unlocked... he was a good man, at least they wouldn't be used for bad... I stare down at my younger self, at Cole MacGrath, one last time and leave Ground Zero, as I hear the helicopter already searching the area for survivors. Category:AssassinRome Category:Kessler Stories